


Flowers

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Flowers, Love, Promises, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: 5 times Bokuto gave Akaashi flowers and 1 time Akaashi gave Bokuto flowers
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Flowers

The first time Bokuto brought Akaashi a flower was when they were children. It was a nice, sunny afternoon and Bokuto ran up to her, the way she always did, almost tripping and falling in the process. In her hand was a small, yellow dandelion that she proceeded to weave into Akaashi's hair. 

"What are you doing?" Akaashi had asked, a small smile playing in her lips. 

"I brought you a flower!" Bokuto chimed happily, "I'm gonna bring you lots of flowers all the time! And one day we'll get to have a big wedding with lots of flowers too!" 

"How are we gonna do that?" 

"We'll get married, silly." Bokuto smiled, giving Akaashi a hug. 

Akaashi had thought it was a pretty good idea. Bokuto seemed to have a lot of pretty good ideas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second time Bokuto gave Akaashi a flower was when she was thirteen and she had fallen off her bike, gashing her knee open. Bokuto had panicked, not really knowing what to do so she picked the nearest flower she could find and gave it to her. Obviously it didn't do much to stop the bleeding but it did manage to stop Akaashi's tears. 

After her mother had cleaned up her knee and covered it in bandages, her and Bokuto sat out on the front porch and watched the stars together. 

"You're so pretty," Bokuto had said, giving Akaashi a warm smile, "just like a flower" 

"Is that why you give me flowers?" Akaashi asked. 

"No.. I give you flowers to make you happy." 

"That doesn't make any sense.. you already make me happier than any flower could," 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third time Bokuto had given Akaashi a flower was when she bought her an entire bouquet right before the school dance. Akaashi looked so beautiful in her black, sparkly gown. Her hair had been pinned up with fake flowers in it and her nails matched her shoes perfectly. They had danced for hours together under the stars, just enjoying each other's company. 

"One day, you won't be my girlfriend anymore," Bokuto had whispered, kissing Akaashi softly, "One day, I'll make you my wife." 

"Is that a promise?" Akaashi asked. 

"More than a promise.. I swear on my life." 

"Don't swear on something so precious," 

"But you're the most precious thing I could ever have," Bokuto smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fourth time Bokuto had given Akaashi a flower was on her graduation day. A single rose with an engagement ring in the middle. Akaashi cried and hugged her mumbling 'yes' over and over again. 

"I told you, I'm keeping my promise," Bokuto whispered, holding her close. 

"I never doubted that you would," 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fifth time Bokuto had given Akaashi a flower, she couldn't stop crying. She plucked it out of the vase that sat on their table and tucked it behind Akaashi's ear. 

"Flowers don't cry, Akaashi" Bokuto whispered softly, "you shouldn't either." 

"I- H-How can you… e-even say th-that.." she sobbed, burying her face in Bokuto's chest. 

"Everything's gonna to be ok.. don't cry…" 

"N-No.. it's not," 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Akaashi had given Bokuto a flower was on her grave. The sun was shining a little too brightly and the birds chirping a little too sweetly. Something in Akaashi's mind told her that Bokuto would have liked it though. She always loved days like this when you could walk outside and immediately smell the flowers. Akaashi wiped her eyes and placed the roses down on Bokuto's grave. 

"I told you not to swear on something so precious," she cried.


End file.
